High school life: Freshman year
by Inurayhannah
Summary: Kagome and friends are in high school see what they have to go through


Chapter 1 The day in school was particularly boring except for the fact that Kagome had heard a rumor that someone had been streaking the halls during fourth period and got expelled for a week. When Kagome got home she looked on the table next to the door and saw a note that said:

**Dear Kagome,**

**My sister has just finalized the divorce papers with her husband and does not want to be alone, So I will be gone until Saturday of next week . I also left food for you guys so all you need to do is choose what you want to eat each day. Your gramps should be back by three. Ill call tomorrow to see how the day went. **

**Love you guys lots,**

**Mom**

**P.S:**

**See you guys when I get back**

After reading the note Kagome went up to her room turned her computer on and went to AIM to see if any of her friends were on but they weren't, so she decided to got watch TV till 5:30 and then see if they were on then. At three her gramps comes home and asked if you would go and get Souta from the bus stop and Kagome answers yes. At three-forty eight Kagome left to go get Souta form the bus stop. When she gets back from picking Souta up she went up to your room to check AIM even though it was earlier the she had planned but they still weren't on. Seeing that no one was on Kagome decide to play spider on your computer until her best friend Sango sent her a message.

**PDS-Hey Kagome**

**AF-Hey Sango. What took you so long?**

**PDS-My mom said I had to study or else I would not be able to get on the computer so basically I was studying. **

PDS stood for pink demon slayer and yours stood for Anime Freak. 

**AF-I studied during study hall. And anyways its just me my brother and my gramps till next Saturday.**

**PDS-Why**

**AF-My mom had to go over to her sisters house because she just got divorced and does not want to be alone. Hey look the rest are on .**

**PDS-Yup.**

**AF-Im going to talk to Inuyasha. Let me guess your going to go talk to Miroku right?**

**PDS-Nope-Ayme**

**AF-MM**

Kagome then pull up Inuyashas name

**AF-Hey Inuyasha**

**RF-Hey Kags. Did you hear anything different today.**

**AF-Yes. A guy went streaking during fourth. You know who it was don't you ?**

**RCI-Yup.**

**AF-Who ?**

**RF-Guess.**

**AF-Who?**

**RF-Guess**

**AF-Okay. Haninobu?**

**RF-Nope.**

**AF-You. **

**RF-Eww. Definitely not.**

**AF-there is only one person to guess and that is Miroku.**

**RF-Yup.**

**AF-Why?**

**RF-He was dared and did not wan to be called a chicken.**

**AF-You would do the same thing if you were dared too wouldn't you.**

**RF-No my grams would kill me. Im gonna go talk to Haninobu. Come talk to me again after Miroku and tell me what he said. **

**AF-Wow you can read minds . Okay**

**AF-Hey Miroku**

**PM-Hey Kags. **

**AF-So Inuyasha made me guess that it was you who went streaking during fourth. How did it feel?**

**PM-It felt great until the principle suspended me.**

**AF-Starting when?**

**PM-Starting tomorrow and ending on Tuesday. And to top it all off im grounded for the next three weeks and I have to do half the chores around the house while im grounded and I cant watch TV until 6:00-9:00 and then I have to go to bed. **

**AF-I think that's a little harsh but for what you did maybe it was the right type of punishment.**

**PM-The thing is your right and I know I got what I deserved for listening to a dare. **

**AF-I've got some advice for you.**

**PM-What is it?**

**AF-DON'T LISTEN TO A DARE**

**PM-I think ill take that advice right now. Well see you when I get back to school on Wednesday.**

**AF-Okay see ya then.**

Kagome then pull Inuyashas name back up

**AF-Hey Yasha. You ready?**

**RF-Yup.**

**AF-Miroku said that he was grounded for the next three weeks and each morning he has to get up and do chores until 6:00 and that s when can watch TV and then he can only watch it until 9:00 and then bed. **

**RF-That's harsh but I hope you told him he deserved what he got?**

**AF-Yup.**

**RF-My grams is calling me for dinner talk to you tomorrow during 8****th**** kay?**

**AF-Okay bye.**

After saying bye to Inuyasha Kagome pulls up the last one on Sango.

**AF-I talked to Miroku.**

**PDS-How long is Miroku grounded and what does he have to do while he is grounded?**

**AF-Well Miroku grounded for the next three weeks and he has to do chores until 6 pm and the he can watch TV until 9 pm when he has to go to bed. **

**PDS-Wow. Does he have to do all the chores?**

**AF-No just half. **

**PDS-If it were me my mom would ground me for eight weeks and make me do all the chores, no TV and bed at 6.**

**AF-Mines too. My gramps is calling me down to dinner. See you tomorrow.**

**PDS-Yup same to you.**

Kagome and Sango were the final two to log off the IM. After logging off Kagome went down and ate dinner then took a bath and went to bed. 

.o00o.

A.N: They are in 9th grade and there screen names are Animefreak (AF): Kagome, Purrfectdemonslayer (PDS): Sango, Red flames (RF):Inuyasha, perverted monk (PM): Miroku, holifreak Ayume (she will be mentioned later), Anifan-Kouga (he will be mentioned later). Yasha is one of Inuyashas nicknames and Sesshomaru will be mentioned (as half brother) and he's in tenth grade. (may add more people.)

Don't forget to R&R


End file.
